One Week at Flumpty's
|image = File:OneWeekAtFlumptysLogo.png|imagewidth = 300px|Row 1 title = Genre(s)|Row 1 info = Point-And-Click Survival Horror Strategy|Row 2 title = Developer|Row 2 info = Jonochrome|Row 3 title = Release Date|Row 3 info = Planned for 2015|Row 4 title = Theme(s)|Row 4 info = Disturbing Imagery Gore|Row 5 title = Preceded By|Row 5 info = One Night at Flumpty's 2}}''One Week at Flumpty's ''is a point-and-click survival horror video game and the cancelled finale by Jonochrome. It would have been the closing to the trilogy. It is the third game of the series, the gameplay most likely resembled the gameplay from Five Nights at Freddy's. The game was planned to be released in 2015. The Sixth Night In this night, a cutscene was supposed to be featured, in this cutscene, Flumpty Bumpty is revealed as the player in this game, few is known about this. Cancellation Jonchrome decided to cancel One Week at Flumpty's. He had finished most graphics, and had completed Birthday Boy Blam in Night 1. In the description on his YouTube video he gave a downloadable link to the graphics, code of the game, and the unfinished Night 1. He also mentioned that there was something he left of the game in secret, as he thought the idea was great so he kept it for another game and not One Week at Flumpty's. Flumpty's Death On August 31, 2015, Jonochrome released a canonical image to Twitter to follow up the cancellation of One Week at Flumpty's, confirming that Flumpty is no more and he will not be making any further Flumpty creations. Flumpty Bumpty died by having a great fall, similar to Humpty Dumpty, thereby losing his immunity to the plot and being unable to return. The image announcing Flumpty's death comes with these messages: "I declare this the canonical death of Flumpty. I will not make anything else in any way related to Flumpty (unless I accept a rare commission involving the Flumpty character or associated characters). I also will not utilize a creative outlet like animation, game development, or YouTube videos to make anything else related to Five Nights at Freddy's (except under the same specific commissioning conditions). Flumpty will not be an Easter egg in my future games or other projects. Games using artwork from any of the Flumpty games I worked on are not permitted. If a game is made using my series' art, or art barely distinguishable from it, that game will be reported and deleted. I also plan to either ignore or mute all questions and comments about Flumpty until further notice. This is my limit. I've finally, well, "cracked." As much as I'm grateful for the response the ONaF series has received, it's so frustrating that when people see the name "Jonochrome", their whole focus is on my silly short-term parody side-game series. I don't care how original or high-quality they are, they're still fan games. I don't want to be "the best fan game developer ever." I'd rather be known as a real game developer. Keep moving forward." The messages were written by Jonochrome. Trivia * Several trailers are based on most trailers of Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter. * The Beaver was supposed to return, this time, as a mummy, due to being covered with toilet paper. * Champ and Chump, two new characters, were supposed to appear in this game. Category:One Night at Flumpty's